1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein generally relate to bandwidth efficient optical data transmission. More particularly, some example embodiments relate to optical data communication using polarization interleaved dual carrier optical data signals that are demultiplexed without performing polarization demultiplexing.
2. Related Technology
Some optical communication systems, such as wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) systems, transmit multiple optical data signals over a shared transmission medium, such as an optical fiber, by transmitting each optical data signal over a different frequency (or wavelength) channel. For instance, some WDM systems may have channels spaced at 50 gigahertz (GHz), 25 GHz, or the like. To avoid or limit cross-talk between signals propagating in the same transmission medium, the channel spacing, or frequency offset, of optical data signals on adjacent frequency channels is typically greater than the symbol rate of each of the optical data signals. For instance, two 25 gigabaud per second (GBd/s) optical data signals typically have a frequency offset of at least 25 GHz.
Some optical communication systems may instead transmit multiple, e.g., two, optical data signals in a shared transmission medium and at the same frequency by providing the two optical data signals with orthogonal polarizations, thereby reducing interference. However, such systems require bulky, expensive, and/or power-consuming components at the receiver that can perform polarization demultiplexing to separate the two optical data signals from each other for further independent processing.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced